Tabaris
Tabaris was a Great Being, born 20000 years after the crash of the Mata Nui robot and the reunitement of Spherus Magna. Tabaris was created by fusing a Great Being in comateous status to an infant member of the Demonfolk, creating a demonic Great Being. Biography Tabaris was a Great Being born into a noble family. Because of his heritage, he received many kinds of education and at a young age, he was well known for his many talents. Of all his talents, Tabaris could manipulate his aura very well and he was also a star at sneaking around. This led to a harsh trainig that would turn him into a scout for group-missions. During an exploration of an old gravesite, Tabaris stumbled upon MoonFlower, the legendary DemonTool that harbored the element of Shadow. The DT showed him the truth about the government he worked for and it showed him how the general populace of Spherus Magna was heavily abused by the castes of the Great Beings and the Toa. This prompted Tabaris to escape his own team and after a long juorney, he wound up with an organisation named "The Order". This group strived for equal rights among the inhabitants of Spherus Magna and also had the task of protecting the Tools against misuse. After receiving heavy training from the group's leader, Kanja Ryu, Tabaris became a fighter of many battles. He fought many years and even went back in time to retrieve MoonFlower after she was stolen from him, fighting the corrupt Great Beings and the Demons who had sworn allegiance to these beings alongside his ancestor, Orthodax. As Tabaris was about to slip through another timespace portal, he was confronted by the Great Being Daisuke. Daisuke had managed to pseudo-evolve into his ancestral form; an angel. During the fierce battle that followed, Tabaris reached the secondary stage of MoonFlower's powers and formed a cannon. When Tabaris was about to fire, Melchior, a Nynrah-scientist obessed with demons, struck the cannon with a bolt of electricity and the cannon's energies rebounded into Tabaris instead of destroying Daisuke. Tabaris was left crippled and blind. Hailed as a hero ad revered by many, Tabaris spent his life in a wheelchair, being blind and unable to even set a single step. It was frustrating and the Great Being burned to fight, but he knew it was imposible for him now. MoonFlower had been contained alongside the other DemonTools and was out of reach. It was then that the Great Being government's plans to launch a full-scale assault onto The Order's base were leaked and that Tabaris's soul was transplanted into a new, mechanical body. Alternate versions The Eternal Game Main article: The Eternal Game Tabaris was a Great Being selected by the Corpse Empire to compete in the Eternal Game, a fight-to-the death where the players must kill each other off until only one remains standing. Tabaris fought at the Battle for the Weapons Caches, but was unable to claim a large amount of possessions, as Nightwatcher's alliance won the fight. Tabaris and his ally Orthodax later attacked Tahu, Lewa, and Gurren, who were wounded badly. The Toa and the two beings were teleported to an Imperial Starcraft, where they managed to kill large numbers of their rivals. Orthodax was killed in the fighting, and Tabaris escaped, managing to gain possession of a large number of weapons, and killing other surviving rivals on board other starcraft. After killing his rival Ganthrex in a starcraft battle, Tabaris re-entered the arena, and fought in the Second Battle at the Void, where the last contestants, a Kodax, Serrakaan, Dredzek, Iruka, and Fairon were fighting to the death. The dark lord managed to wound Fairon badly early in the conflict, but was blown to shreds by Makuta Serrakaan soon after. This titan-sized version of Tabaris had a few differences from the "real one". This Tabaris was far ore demonic in nature, making him a dark lord. Tabaris also didn't seem to have any kind of acces to his built-in weapons systems, as it was probably shut down by the Corpse Empire before entering the Arena. This version of Tabaris also seemed to have an extra set of dark powers, which are built in the "real one" as well, but still unaccesible, due to his lack of training and mastering his powers. The powers themselves came from Anti-Spiral Energy and were the following: *Wound Summoning: Just by making a kind of nasal voice, Tabaris could reopen the wounds of beings with a smaller mind than him, thus making them spill blood and weakening them severly. This tactic proved succesfull to deal heavy damage to Fairon and others. *Hypnosis: Tabaris could hypnotize other, probably lesser, beings to do the things he wanted. They would also refer to him as "lord Tabaris". Like the "real one", Tabaris excistence in the world of TEG wasn't confirmed until the death of Orthodax. As Tabaris was Orthodax's descendant, the latter would have to die first, before his body could be rediscovered by the Great Beings, many millenia later. This alternate version hailed from a Twisted Universe within the Diabolica Saga. Tools, Abilities and Traits Tabaris's appearance was far from friendly. Despite the fact that his "demonic" side didn't control him, his appearance was affected by it, to the point of looking like a devil himself. Infants would cry when seen by him. Rahi would bark, growl, or howl if he was near, even when he had made sure to be undetecable to the eye. Despite all his training, Tabaris was very unsure about himself and his capabilities. He had almost no actual experience in the field. Tabaris was also afraid of the unknown and he could get angered and sarcastic pretty easily. Tabaris had two elements: Shadow and The Prime. Shadow was gained from his status as a halfdemon, while The Prime is a standard element for every Great Being. As he was trained to be a scout, Tabaris now has a very hard time adjusting to his newer, heavier warrior-armor which he got after joining The Order. Tabaris' weapons of choice were a blade with a gun attachment, two pistols and the DemonTool MoonFlower, which sword form only comes out when Tabaris is frightened enough. After having survived the many battles he fought in and after having been transferred into a new Body, Tabaris is a warrior who does not tire. MoonFlower's abilities have been weakened somewhat but still pack a punch. Currently, Tabaris carries two heat-blades and a switchsword. His elements have been lost and are uncontrollable. In exchange for that, Tabaris now posseses a great deal of speed, strength and endurance and a broken part is easily fixed. Built-in rockets on the back-section provide the ability to achieve short flights and his vision has been broadened by including thermal, x-ray and nightvision. Trivia * Tabaris is SubAqua's Self-Moc. *Tabaris's character was designed as to resemble the Fearful and angsty side of a human. *Tabaris' design belongs entirely to SubAqua. *The Stars version of Tabaris was made by Jareroden97. Category:Great Beings Category:Shadow Category:Characters Category:Legends